schooled_in_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher G. Nuttall
Christopher G. Nuttall is the author of dozens upon dozens of books on Kindle and several published books.https://www.facebook.com/ChristopherGNuttall/info?tab=page_info He is the author of the Schooled in Magic fantasy series. His works often feature elements from science fiction, fantasy, and alternative history. Biography Christopher Nuttall was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, in 1982. At a very young age, he developed an interest in science fiction, fantasy, and thriller novels. By age nine, he was reading Tom Clancy novels (much to the chagrin of librarians). As a teenager, he developed a love for history and politics, much of which he studied outside of school. In 2000, he went to university to study librarianship. It was during this time, and especially during the 2003 invasion of Iraq, that he began to think of the conflict between political thought and real-life application. He likewise found a love for writing an alternative timeline, started an online alternative history magazine entitled Changing the Times. It was here that he began to receive feedback and begin discussions with others, perfecting his craft. After college, Nuttall took a job in a used bookstore and did volunteer work in a charity shop and old folks home. Then, after reading a disappointing thriller book, Nuttall decided to see if he could try something similar, but better. His first manuscript was completed in 2005, though it was rejected. Continuing on, Nuttall began to write science fiction stories on a regular basis. He handed the reins of Changing the Times to someone else and began to write in other genres on a regular basis.http://www.chrishanger.net/about_me/default.html He currently lives in Britain and Malaysia with his wife Aisha.https://www.facebook.com/ChristopherGNuttall/info?tab=page_info Publication History Standalone Titles * Storming Heaven (March 2012) * Invasion (April 2012) * The Cross-Time Road Trip (May 2012) * Guardian Glass (June 2012) * The Living Will Envy the Dead (September 2012) * The Black Knife (November 2012) * Alone (December 2012) * Science and Sorcery (February 2013) * The Coward's Way of War (May 2013) * A Life Less Ordinary (May 2013) * The Invasion of 1950 (August 2013) * Knight's Move (November 2013) * The Fall of Night (February 2014) * The Trojan Horse (April 2014) * First Strike, ''with Leo Champion (September 2014) * ''The Mind's Eye (November 2014) * Team Omega (September 2015) Democracy's Right Series * Democracy's Right (December 2013) * Democracy's Might (December 2013) Martial Law Series * Patriotic Treason (October 2011) * Picking Up the Pieces (November 2011) Outside Context Problem Series * Outside Context Problem (October 2012) * Under Foot (December 2012) * The Slightest Hope of Victory (May 2013) Inverse Shadows Series * Sufficiently Advanced Technology (July 2013) Their Darkest Hour Series * Their Darkest Hour (July 2014) Royal Sorceress Series * The Royal Sorceress (October 2012) * The Great Game (August 2013) * Necropolis (August 2014) A Learning Experience Series * A Learning Experience (March 2014) * Hard Lessons (October 2014) The Decline and Fall of the Galactic Empire Series * Barbarians at the Gates (May 2014) * The Shadow of Cincinnatus (November 2014) Ark Royal Series * Ark Royal (January 2014) * The Nelson Touch (March 2014) * The Trafalgar Gambit (June 2014) * Warspite (December 2014) * A Savage War of Peace (April 2015) * A Small Colonial War (August 2015) The Empire's Corps Series * The Empire's Corps (August 2012) * No Worse Enemy (December 2012) * When the Bough Breaks (December 2012) * Semper Fi (November 2013) * The Outcast (June 2013) * To the Shores... (August 2013) * Reality Check (January 2014) * Retreat Hell (February 2014) * The Thin Blue Line (August 2014) * Never Surrender (February 2015) Bookworm Series * Bookworm (January 2013) * Bookworm II: The Very Ugly Duckling (January 2014) * Bookworm III: The Best Laid Plans (February 2015) * Bookworm IV: Full Circle (October 2015) Angel in the Whirlwind * The Oncoming Storm (September 2015) * Falcone Strike (January, 2016) Twilight of the Gods * Storm Front (December 2015) Schooled in Magic Series * Schooled in Magic (February 2014) * Lessons in Etiquette (May, 2014) * Study in Slaughter (July 2014) * Work Experience (October 2014) * The School of Hard Knocks (January 2015) * Love's Labor's Won (March 2015) * Trial By Fire (July 2015) * Wedding Hells (December 2015) * Fists of Justice (May 2017) References Category:Index Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Author